Outpost
In the middle of the map; there is a building. This building is called the Outpost. There are spikes in the center, which can have different colors. The color changes when the Outpost is captured. To capture the Outpost, a member of a team must stand by it for a certain amount of time. You can tell who owns the Outpost by the color Use Capturing the Outpost also allows your team to have a second base in the middle of the forest, allowing your team to have a strategic advantage over the other kingdoms, and on top of that, you have access to a 10% chance of double ore and a 100% increase in player points. But beware, other kingdoms may target the Outpost and can overrun your defenses if not properly guarded. But in version 2.2.0 the Outpost will take 5% less damage and gather ores and wood 50% faster. changing the previous functions. but in version 3.0.0, the Outpost grants a bonus of 10% armor, the kingdom that has control of the Outpost Color that the Outpost can Take. When the Outpost is invaded and complained the percentage to 100% is Outpost will change color depending on the kingdom that is and also when it is empty or without possession also has a color being the following list of colors for the Outpost. 'The Purpose' The Outpost exists for a reason; the kingdom that captures the Outpost wins a bonus in which it helps the determined function that is applying the Outpost better. Everyone / every team has a chance. Evolution of the Outpost Outpost Version 1.0.0 the Outpost this is the first Outpost in which it has a structure that can be seen from above where it is nomadic, this structure is the one that gave the information of the percentage since it also changes color and its flame along with the Outpost, another notorious features are its stairs that are different from later versions of this version, also in this version is given 10% more probability is given to obtain the most rare ores for our members of the kingdom. Outpost Version 2.0.0 in this version the Outpost changed much to its previous version and is that the internal structure was eliminated changing the way in which the taking of the Outpost is visualized, since the only way to know at this time that the kingdom has the Outpost is Seeing the color of the Outpost as in the previous version and when the structure is not there and the percentage bar was replaced by a bar, where they are on the potions and it will only show if it is inside the Outpost, when it is full we have control over the Outpost and when I get out of the Outpost it will hide again. But in version 2.2.0 the Outpost gives will take 5% less. changing the previous functions and also changing the Outpost bar that saves is visible from who is controlling the Outpost. these features remained until the last update of 2.0.0 which is the 2.5.0 being the last in this form and feature of this version of how it was played by the control of the Outpost. Outpost Version 3.0.0 in the version 3.0.0 the Outpost has not changed much of the previous version but if its bar and functionality that it has since the complete the bar the kingdom gains a defense bonus of 10% .possibly this way to be able to face the other game mechanic that is included in this update that is the flag, giving support to players with this bonus of 10% that we can tolerate more damage that the flag may generate the increase The Mine down the Outpost The entrance of the mine has been changed, saves is not under nomads saves Greywolf, but has been moved under the Outpost and has 4 sides that are in each corner, the entrance of the mine is saved a tree that teleports and is called mine teleporter which is the entrance to the mine In the version 3.0.0 of medieval warfare reforged. Trivia * A military outpost is a detachment of troops stationed at a distance from the main force or formation, usually at a station in a remote or sparsely populated location, positioned to stand guard against unauthorized intrusions and surprise attacks; and the station occupied by such troops, usually a small military base or settlement in an outlying frontier, limit, political boundary or in another country. Reference * Outpost update 2.2.0 * Change of location of the mine External Link * What's a Outpost Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180603 153358556.png Blue outpost.png Nomad outpost1.png Nomad outpost.png RobloxScreenShot03302015 063208988.png RobloxScreenShot04022015 232001-417.png RobloxScreenShot04022015 231937-487.png RobloxScreenShot03142015 161819455.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131322186.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131324188.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131326236.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131334334.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131336318.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131337969.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131341968.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131346173.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131354385.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131411781.png RobloxScreenShot20180529_131417725.png RobloxScreenShot20180604_104634455.png RobloxScreenShot20191231_165758345.png Category:Gaming Category:Wiki content Category:Ores Category:Ore Category:Armor Category:Flag Category:Factions Category:Kingdoms Category:Game Mechanics